


Princess Rey

by respoftw



Series: The Adventures of Ace Dameron [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Protective Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nice ride, I could probably get a whole portion for that back on Jakku."</p><p>Finn would recognise that voice anywhere, had last heard it back on the Starkiller base and had feared that he would never hear it again.</p><p>The one where Rey returns and Ace catches her up on what she's missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Rey

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the works in this series can be read as standalone pieces but this one refers back to something that happened in  
> [A Very Special Mission](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5625652) It should still make sense if you haven't read that though.

"Nice ride, I could probably get a whole portion for that back on Jakku."

Finn would recognise that voice anywhere, had last heard it back on the Starkiller base and had feared that he would never hear it again. Smiling widely, he looked up from the blueprints that were sprawled across the table in front of him. "Re - "

"- - PRINCESS REY! You comed back!"

Finn's greeting was lost as Ace ran thundering across the mess hall towards a bemused looking Rey, Poe trailing behind him with a fond, exasperated look on his face.

"I'm sorry." Poe said, as Ace threw himself at Rey, little arms wrapped tightly around her legs. "I was managing to keep him occupied while he was waiting for Finn to finish up with his work for the strategists but..well, then he saw Rey. And it'd probably be easier to herd a pack of Rathtars than keep him from running."

"Aw, I don't mind at all." Rey says as she reaches down and heaves Ace up, holding him in her arms and grinning at him. "I missed you, Asa. Now, tell me, did you do as your Papa asked and looked out for Finn here?"

Ace nods seriously into Rey's neck where he's buried his face and hugging her tight.  Rey laughs, delightedly, as she watches twin blushes creep over Poe and Finn's cheeks.

"And what about the very special extra mission I gave you?" Rey asks, mock seriously.

Poe looks confused and Finn blushes even harder, remembering the words Ace had said to him not long after he woke up.

_Why exactly had he been looking forward to Rey returning again?_

"I did it, Princess Rey." Ace cries out, excitedly. "I almost forgotted but then he started to look sad when he found out Papa was my Papa so I tolds him about how Papa was all the family I had but that he wanted me to look after Finn just like he was family AND IT WORKED! Finn's a Dameron too, now!"

"Really?" Rey asks, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "Well, it seems like I missed quite a lot." She directs that last comment at Finn but he's not paying attention - too busy looking at where Poe has frozen in place, mouth opening and closing in stunned disbelief. She watches as Poe finally looks over at Finn....and the smiles that overtake both of their faces takes her breath away.

_Oh boy._

* * *

 

"- and this is the other picture I drew of us fighting with all the bad people and saving BB-8 from them."

BB-8 beeps loudly, making their disdane for Ace's scenario clear and Rey laughs again. She feels like she's not stopped laughing since she arrived on D'Qar. Between seeing Finn awake and healing (if not walking), Asa being as adorable as ever (even though she still doesn't quite understand why he insists on calling her Princess Rey), BB-8 refusing to leave her side and Jessika smiling at her earlier, it's been quite the welcome.

Another of Ace's pictures catches her eye and she's reminded of another reason why she has felt so delighted since touching down that morning. "Tell me about this one, Asa." she asks.

Ace grabs the picture she's holding out and grins. "This is me, Papa and Finn. I'm holding Papa's hand cos I love him and Papa is holding mine and Finn's hand cos he loves us both." Ace frowns down at the picture. "I should be holding Finn's hand too but I didn't know how to draw that. Do you think Finn will be upset when I show him?"

"No, Asa, of course he won't. He'll love it." Rey assures him, distractedly. "It's a lovely picture."

_Oh boy._

* * *

  
 "So...you and Poe?" Rey has finally managed to get Finn alone - an occurrence that she's already realised is incredibly rare here on D'Qar.

"What about you and Luke Skywalker, huh? I wanna talk about that." Finn deflects. "Jedi training, super secret missions, that's gotta be way more interesting than what's been going on here."

Rey pins him with her hard stare, the one that she's picked up from Luke but Finn is made of stronger stuff than she'd expected and doesn't crumble. _Maybe she's doing it wrong?_

Finn lets out a long suffering sigh as she turns the hard stare into a pleading pout. _Success!_

"Fine." Finn huffs. "Poe is...Poe is, well, he's - have you seen him with Ace?" Rey nods. "He's so good with him, so patient and loving and, _stars_ , he loves that kid so much and he's brave and he's fearless and funny and he cares for people. He cares for them _so damn much_ , Rey and honestly, it's overwhelming because he would do anything for the people he cares about and he makes them want to do anything for him. I would do anything for him. For him and Ace both. He's - yeah. He's...Poe Dameron."

Rey sucks in a breath and blows it out, her eyes misting over as she looks at Finn, as she looks at the small, fond smile on his face when he says Poe's name, as she sees the way his back straightens and his eyes light up when he talks of him. "And you're Finn Dameron." she replies.

Finn blushes. "I - - yeah."

_Oh boy._

* * *

  
 Poe is relatively easy to get alone, Rey's staff resting underneath his chin as she pins him against the X-wing he's working on.

"Know that if you hurt him I will track you down and make you regret the day you were born." She threatens, meaning every single word of it.

Poe looks her in the eye, his chin tipped defiantly, his eyes serious. "I could never hurt him. And if I ever do, you won't have to track me down, I'll hand myself over." He smiles unexpectedly and Rey takes a curious step back, watching. "You're a good friend to him, Rey. I'm glad he has someone like you looking out for him."

_Oh boy._

* * *

 

"Finn really liked the picture I drew." Ace smiles.

"He did? That's great, Asa. I knew he would." Rey smiles as she tucks the small boy into bed - somewhere he had absolutely refused to go unless Princess Rey took him there.

  
"And I told him about why Papa was holding both of our hands and how I had wanted to draw me holding his hand too but couldn't and then he and a Papa got really quiet but then they smiled at each other and said that it was perfect." Ace continues and Rey hides a small, pleased smile as she settles down to read Asa a story.  It's about damn time those two started acknowledging this thing to each other.

"Princess Rey?" He interrupts before she can start. "The Gen'ral says you don't have a family name either. Do you want to be a Dameron too?"

Rey freezes as Ace's pleading brown eyes shine up at her.

_Oh boy._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any ideas for things they'd like to see in this series - please let me know either in the comments or message me on  
> [tumblr](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
